Evermore
by Abbym0
Summary: Dean peine à trouver le sommeil, hanté par le souvenir de cet ange qui reposait à ses côtés. Mais est-ce seulement le souvenir de Castiel qui pèse sur ce lit, là où était sa place ?


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **On se retrouve sur un OS dont l'idée m'est venue tout droit du poème d'Edgar Allan Poe, _The Raven_ que j'ai dû étudier et qui m'a laissé un goût amer en bouche avec ses "nevermore" à répétition.**

 **J'ai donc voulu m'en faire version à moi, changeant les règles de ce poème pour le rendre plus léger. Plus doux.**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Allongé dans sa chambre, dans ce fichu lit bien trop vide, il se sent sombrer dans le sommeil, il sent ses paupières qui se ferment. Il le sent tout comme il sent ce manque le ronger à mesure qu'il respire, le bouffer toujours plus à chaque seconde passé dans ce monde.

Mais Dean somnole tout de même, l'heure étant trop tardive, même pour un chasseur endurcit comme lui. Il croit bien entendre un léger bruit qui l'enveloppe, comme un sourd et doux bruissement d'ailes qui lui réchauffe doucement le cœur. Mais il n'en est rien, ce n'est plus possible, c'est seulement son imagination, cela et rien de plus. Parce que ça serait insensé, parce que l'ange qu'il aime et aimait n'est plus. Alors ça ne peut pas être lui, ça ne le sera jamais plus.

.

Et pourtant il sent la soie des draps des Hommes de Lettres se froisser, il continue d'entendre ce bruissement murmurer, ce murmure bruisser harmonieusement au creux de son oreille. Et à ce souvenir déchu il sent son cœur saigner et s'écorcher toujours plus, le sang couler et ses plaies s'ouvrir de plus belle.

Il aimerait que le sommeil l'emporte une bonne fois pour toute, que ses rêves l'emmènent près de _lui_ , auprès de cet ange qui ne quitte plus ses pensées. Mais cette présence qui reste à côté de lui s'ancre plus profondément dans son esprit et inconsciemment il prie, il prie tous les anges du Ciel pour que ça soit vrai, que ce ressenti ne soit pas un souvenir qui s'accroche à lui et à ces draps où autrefois ils s'aimaient à deux, que ça ne soit pas cela et rien de plus. Mais son âme lui hurle de se retourner et d'ouvrir les yeux, de s'assurer que ce n'est pas un mirage de son esprit, qu'il soit réellement là, à ses côtés. Alors il se retourne et ses yeux s'ouvrent. Et il ne voit que l'absence, cela et rien de plus.

.

Alors il ferme à nouveau les yeux et laisse les larmes envahir ses joues de s'être senti trop idiot, trop niais d'avoir pu imaginer que si, que Castiel peut encore se trouver ici à ses côtés alors qu'il sombre en réalité dans les méandres du Néant une fois encore. Et il est surpris d'entendre un nom qui est murmuré, cette syllabe qu'il chérit tant s'envoler dans les airs. Mais ce n'est que lui qui, dans sa souffrance, a soufflé ce _Cas_ , ce n'est que sa peine qui a éclaté à haute voix, le déchirant toujours plus, le laissant mourir intérieurement une fois encore sans pour autant l'achever.

Et ce bruissement murmure à nouveau à ses oreilles, il le hante jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qu'il sent se consumer jusqu'à la dernière étincelle. Ça le brûle, tout autant que ses larmes humides irradient sa peau à force de trop pleurer, épuisé de trop aimer. Mais il veut savoir si une fois encore ce n'est que son imagination qui laisse percevoir cette présence à ses côtés, si ce n'est que le reflet de son amour perdu, si ce n'est que cela et rien de plus. Alors sans avoir le courage d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, il laisse sa main tâter les draps mais il n'y retrouve que le vide, seulement cela et rien de plus.

.

Il réalise alors que c'est donc vrai, que cet ange qu'il aime et qui l'aimait ne reviendra jamais plus. Il comprend que jamais plus il ne sentira son poids à côté de lui sur ce lit qu'ils ont fait souffrir de leur amour, que jamais plus il ne veillera sur lui toutes les nuits durant, caressant son âme de son essence divine, que jamais plus il n'aura le droit à cette grâce qu'il lui offrait du bout de ses lèvres sur les siennes, que jamais plus ses bras ne l'étreindront avec cette force apaisante venue du Ciel comme il le faisait si bien. Jamais plus.

Et lorsqu'il laisse à nouveau sa main revenir à lui, il sent ce duvet bien connu friser le bout de ses doigts, cette légère plume qu'il sait de couleur charbon taquiner amoureusement sa peau.

Alors il ouvre brusquement les yeux et le voit comme il le sent à ses côtés. Il voit cet ange allongé près de lui, vêtu de ce trench-coat désuet et de sa cravate couleur océan. Il voit cet être d'éther sur le flanc, lui faire face, un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, sa grâce rieuse valsant au creux de ses iris. Il voit Castiel, vivant, respirant devant lui, ressentant avec lui ce bonheur à la fois nouveau et ancien, cette ivresse d'être là, simplement présent à ses côtés

Et il sait, il a la conviction que c'est lui et bel et bien lui. Alors Dean l'attrape entre ses bras et le serre de toutes ses force, n'embrassant plus son souvenir du passé mais le présent inespéré.

« -Tu es revenu… » murmure-t-il contre son cou.

Et Castiel est bel et bien présent, la chaleur de sa peau ravivant son corps, ses bras le serrant en retour, démontrant que lui aussi a souffert de son absence hors de ce monde vivant qu'offre la Terre. L'ange respire et aime, caresse et étreint Dean contre lui, se délectant de chaque cellule de sa chair et de son âme.

« -Pour toujours. » répond-il.

A ce moment précis, Dean se moque bien de savoir le pourquoi du comment, de comprendre comment son amour a fait pour revenir une fois encore d'entre les morts. Il s'en moque parce qu'il lui a dit qu'il sera là pour toujours, ce qui veut dire que jamais plus il ne pleurera, que jamais plus il ne souffrira de son absence, que jamais plus il manquera de sa présence à ses côtés, que jamais plus ses lèvres ne se déroberont aux siennes. Jamais plus.

Parce qu'ils s'aiment pour toujours.

Pour toujours.


End file.
